Air Hockey Is An Extreme Sport
by marshmallowhobo
Summary: Quinn and Rachel play air hockey.


"Quinn! That is the sixth time you have illegally struck the puck, forcing it out of the gaming zone. I will ask you once more, pleasantly, to please cease this irrationally psychotic behaviour; otherwise I'm leaving you here and returning home."

Quinn rolled her eyes and huffed as Rachel made her way over to a ten year old boy who was holding their air hockey puck in his hand, glaring hard at Rachel. A few moments earlier, said puck had avoided a brutal collision with Quinn's blue mallet, though it couldn't escape the fate of the blonde grabbing at it and throwing it across the arcade. It had come to an abrupt stop thanks to a little blonde boy's head.

"I apologize profusely on my friend's behalf," Rachel said brightly, reaching out to awkwardly pat the boy on the head. She had no experience dealing with toddlers; it just felt like the correct thing to do.

Apparently she was wrong, the boy reeled away from her touch, screaming at the top of his pre-pubescent voice, "get off of me, weirdo!" He began calling for his mother, dropping the puck down to the ground.

Rachel rolled her eyes and yelled after him, "I assure you I am not a threat. Though you should honestly consider warming up your vocal chords before you start screaming like that, you'll damage your larynx!" She sighed and retrieved the forgotten puck from the sticky, carpeted floor. She made her way back over to Quinn, who was leaning against the table and seemingly oblivious to the events that had just transpired.

"Are you going to play correctly now, Quinn?"

Quinn stood up straight, well as straight as she could with the weight of her protruding stomach continuously trying to force her to her knees. She refused to surrender and kneel to the bastard child currently using her body for habitat for humanity.

Rachel delicately placed the small red disk down on the surface; she bent at the waist until she was eye level with the table. She could feel the steady puff of air being released from the table as her tongue poked slightly out the right side of her mouth whilst lining up her shot. She stood back up and bent her arm inwards at the elbow, flicking it out and sending the puck travelling across the table towards Quinn's goal.

Quinn slammed her mallet down on top of the puck, causing Rachel to jump back in shock. The brunette could see how her girlfriend literally threw as much of her weight as was possible into her next shock. The puck slid across the playfield at great speed, a speed that Rachel knew she had no chance of handling without injury. The plastic ricocheted off of rail inches away from Rachel's goal, changing direction and heading back towards Quinn.

Rachel placed one hand on top of the coin-operated machine and watched with both a mixture of horror and amusement as the blonde carried out her assault on the puck. There was a glint in Quinn's hazel eyes, a fire that Rachel hadn't seen since the day that Quinn had thrown that last slushie in her face. A fire that had been missing since her parents had kicked her out and Quinn had been living with her and her fathers. Her girlfriend was grinning manically, eyes darting around rapidly to follow the ever zigzagging route the puck was making. She hit it, over and over, either not noticing or simply not caring that Rachel was no longer participating.

Finally she scored a goal, throwing her arms up above her head and cheering loudly. Rachel didn't have the heart to mention that her goal had been left unguarded for at least five minutes. She deemed it safe to join the game once more, as Quinn had snapped out of whatever daze she had been in. She collected the puck from the little box built into the table and hit it softly towards Quinn.

The blonde threw her arm out prematurely, missing the shot completely. The puck slid slowly into her goal and she threw the mallet down and stamped her foot. "It's not my fault my hand-eye coordination blows!"

Rachel chuckled at the petulant pout on her girlfriend's beautiful face, "How is that possible? You were a cheerleader!"

Quinn's face paled at the choice of words, her eyebrows knitting together and tears filling her eyes. "Was," she sobbed. "I was a cheerleader. Now I'm nothing but an incubation tank. I can't cheer, I can't run, I can barely walk! All I wanted to do was win something, like I used to!" She snatched the puck from beneath the surface of the table, "Stupid Puck. I hate Pucks. All Pucks. Pucks," she growled, "deserve to be annihilated." With that she unceremoniously threw the little red circular piece of plastic down onto the air hockey table and hit it as hard as she could. Unfortunately, she had not waited for the puck to still before she had walloped it.

It hurtled threw the air, never losing speed until it was once again stopped fully in its tracks... by Rachel's nose. The brunette's eyes widened and she clutched her face as tears rolled freely down her cheeks. Quinn was immediately by her side, rubbing her soft open palms up and down Rachel's forearms. "My nose," Rachel exclaimed, panic evident in her watery brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Rach. It's going to be alright," Quinn cooed lovingly whilst leading them away from the table. "Your nose will be fine, and even if it's not, I already know you're Jewish and I still love you."

Rachel whimpered louder and Quinn tried to soothe her with light kisses across her face, anywhere she could reach. Eventually Rachel calmed down and removed her hands. Quinn gave her a bright smile when she saw that there was no obvious damage to her girlfriend's nose. Quinn decided that she should cross air hockey off of her mental list of activities that she and Rachel could do on date night whilst she was pregnant. They passed a photo booth on their way to the exit and Quinn thought that it would be a good idea to replace one extremely hormonal outburst with another more pleasant experience.


End file.
